implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederation of Carolina and Virginia (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Confederation of Carolina is a democratic American survivor nation based on the eastern seaboard. The Confederation of Carolina was created on July 22nd, 1963 after the nuclear showdown between the Warsaw Pact and NATO ended. It consists of the coastline areas of the US states of Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, and eastern Florida, and borders the Federation of Chesapeake on the north and the United Republic of Mississippi on the west. Doomsday 'Known targets in the Confederation of Greater Carolina and nearby nations.' The attacks were patchy and only in a few major places, with some places badly hit and others totally missed by the Soviet/Cuban attack. Several parts of the region were spared. The Naval Station Norfolk, Defense Depot Norfolk Virginia (DDNV), Joint Base Andrews/Andrews Air Force Base and Philadelphia were all hit by 1 10kt and 1 50kt ICBM. Craney Island US Naval Supply Depot, US Navy Depot Julienes Creek, Warren Air field, NAS Ocean, Langley airforce base, Norfolk (Virginia) Navy Airfield, Norfolk (Virginia) International Airport, Arlington and Washington DC were hit by one 10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. The 20kt ICBM meant for Felker Army Air Force Airfield and MacDill AFB did not explode. Dover Air Force Base was struck, as 2 50-kiloton ICBM warhead detonated over Dover AFB, destroying both it and the adjacent city. The 100kt and 450kt ICBMs meant for Tampa missed and hit the southern town of Flamingo instead. Miami sea-front was hit by a 4 250kt warhead ICBM, in a R-12 missile fired by Soviet forces in Cuba in the closing stages in the war, but missed, so most of the blast went out to sea. The R-16 intercontinental ballistic missile that came with it missed hopelessly and exploded it's 1Mt warhead off of North Bimini Island in the Bahamas. Other targets in the region were-''' #Aberdeen Proving Grounds - 1x 50kt #Camp Lejuene- 1x 250kt #Fort Benning- 1x 250 kt #Fort Detrick- 2x 250 kt #Fort George Meade-1x 250kt #Fort Lauderdale city's coastline-1 x 20kt #Fort Lauderdale city's town center-1 x 20kt #Fort Monmouth-1 x 50kt (failed to explode) #Fort Stewart-1 x 50kt (failed to explode and burryed it's self 29 ft into the ground) #Pope Army Airfield- 1x 50kt (did not explode) #Seymour Johnson Air Force Base- 2 x 50kt #Patrick Air Force Base- It was not targeted by mistake and was thus never hit. #Robins Air Force Base- It was not targeted by mistake and was thus never hit. #Naval Surface Warfare Center Carderock Division- 1x 20 kt #Naval Surface Warfare Center Dahlgren Division- 1x 20 kt #Tyndall Air Force Base- 1x 20 kt #Naval Support Activity Panama City- 1x 20 kt #Panama City Military Base- 1x 20 kt #Panama City, Florida- 1x 20 kt #Panama City, Florida's coastline- 1x 20 kt #Mobile, Alabama- 1x 20 kt (failed to explode) #Naval Coastal Systems Laboratory Panama City- 1x 20 kt #Key West NAS-1 x 20kt (failed to explode) #Key West AFB-1 x 20kt (failed to explode) #Marine Corps Base Quantico -2 x 50kt (failed to explode) #Wilkes-Barre-1 x 10kt #Tallahasse- 2 x 15 kt #NSA Mid-South- 1x 20kt #Naval Construction Battalion Center Gulfport- 1x 50kt #Gulfport Battalion Center-1 x 50kt #NAS Meridian- 1x 20kt #Tampa habour- 1x 10 kt #Tampa, Floriada 1x 10kt #Tampa airport- 1 x 1 kt #Key Largo- 1 x 1 kt #Marine Corps Air Station New River-1 x 10kt #Nashville, Tennessee- 1x 10kt #Camp Geiger-1 x 10kt #Stone Bay-1 x 10kt #Courthouse Bay-1 x 10kt #Camp Johnson-1 x 10kt (did not explode and broke-up spilling radioactive matter, dirty bomb style) #Greater Sandy Run Training Area-1 x 10kt. #Camp Springs Army Airfield-1 x 10kt #The deep-water port at Wilmington-1 x 10kt (did not explode) #The deep-water port at Morehead City-1 x 10kt #Columbus, Georgia-1 x 10kt #Belle Chase, Louisiana-1 x 20kt #NAS Atlanta-2 x 10kt #NAS Baton Rouge-2 x 10kt #Kings Bay Submarine Base-1 x 10kt #NAS Meridian-1 x 10kt #NS Pascagoula-1 x 10kt #Columbus Air Force Base-1 x 10kt #Keesler Air Force Base-1 x 20kt #Greenville Air Force Base (Mississippi)-1 x 10kt #Cleveland Municipal Airport (Mississippi)-1 x 1kt #Hawkins Field (airport)-1 x 10kt #Hurlburt Field-1x 250kt #Dalhart Army Airfield-1x 250kt #MacDill Air Force Base-1 x 10kt #Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International- 1 x 1 kt #Opa-locka Airport- 1 x 1 kt #Port of Miami-1 x 10kt #Fort Knox Bullion Depository- 1x 1kt #Godman Army Airfield- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #United States Army Armor School- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Pinecastle Army Air Field/McCoy Air Force Base- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Jim Hamilton/L.B. Owens Airport- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Ozark Army Air Field- 1x 10kt, #Fort Rucker- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Cairns Army Airfield- 1 x 10kt and 1x 20 kt #North Army Air Field, South Carolina - 1x 1kt and 1 x10kt (neither had exploded) #Fort Campbell- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the 10kt one did not explode) #The Salvation Armys Camp Paradise Valley Conference Center- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Lake Charles/Chennault Air Force Base- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #New Orleans Lakefront Airport- 1 x 1kt #Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Selman Army Airfield- 1x 100kt (It was reactivated in 1961) #Colombus- 1x kt. and 1x 10kt. #Albany - 1x 1kt. #Thomasville- 1x 1kt. #Bainbridge- 1x 1kt. #Savannah River Site, Near Aiken - 2x 100kt (did not explode) #North Army Air Field, South Carolina - 1x 1kt and 1 x10kt (neither exploded) History '''After Doomsday The attacks were patchy and only in a few major places, with some places badly hit an others totally missed by the Soviet/Cuban attack. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A Nuclear Summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A cholera outbreak killed 16,000 in various shanty towns across Carolina and Georgia, between December 1st 1963 and January 21st 1965. Things began to improve after 1965. '1965-1975' 'The founding of Tampa Territory' Tampa Territory was created between 1976 and 1978 out of several rival city and county sized stateless that were mostly peaceful assimilated over the years. It is a organized incorporated territory of the Confederation of Greater Carolina. Its capital is Tampa and it has a poulation of about 450,000. 'First contact' It was made with the Federation of Chesapeake, Republic of Québec, United Republic of Tennessee, United Republic of Mississippi and in the late 1960's. Explorers found the Republic of Spokane in 1975. Traders and explores from the Colorado, New Mexico and the Colorado River Republic arrived in 1989. '1990-2008' Fishing vessels from Ireland and and Portugal met some Carolina fishing boats just west of the Azores during 1998, leading to the first contact between the continents since Doomsday. Ambassadors were swapped between the nations in 1999. Iceland sent an envoy to Carolina in 2002. 'Present day' In February 2009 amd 2011, long range radio signals from several parts of the former UK, Lower Saxony, Luxembourg and Ireland were picked up by LW/SW radios in Savannah and Charleston. The night of October 30-31, 2012, saw the OTL hurricane Irene killed 2 and injured 6 in the nation. A 200-foot, 700-ton Venezuelan oil-tanker ship, bound for Quebec, was been pushed up onto the ruined Staten Island. Political relations are steadily improving with New Mexico-Colorado, the Federation of Chesapeake, Colorado River Republic, Wisconsin, Kingdom of Michigan, United Republic of Tennessee and Republic of Spokane. Political relations are particularly good with the New England Republic (N.E.R), Jamaica, Iceland, the Somme Repubic and the Republic of Québec. The situation is not so good with the Republic of Haiti. Defence 'Military' The growing volunteer army is about 14,000 strong. The military uses mostly material salvaged from various arms storge locations that survived the war. Some small arms have are being manufactured to a limited extent. 'Army' #16x Chevrolet RD 4x2 Trucks #12x T17E1 Staghound Armoured Cars #5x Charioteer tank destroyers #4x T15 Tank #4x FT-17 Tank #12x AMC 35 Tank (5 are known to be in storage) #5x The Renault R35 (an abbreviation of Char léger Modèle 1935 R or R-35) Tank #8x Leopard 1 Tank (4 are known to be in storage) #20x AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractor 'Weapons' #Colt M911 (side arm) #Thompson Sub-machine gun #The MG 42 (shortened from German: Maschinengewehr 42) #The M60 (formally named United States Machine Gun, Caliber 7.62 mm, M60) #The FN Model 1903 (M1903, Browning No.2, FN Mle 1903 or FN Ml 1903), #Nagant M1895 Revolver #The M116 75mm Pack Howitzer M1 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun. #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) 'Airforce' Carolina has only 5 light aircraft and 6 helicopters. zzzzzz.jpg|Confederation airforce aircraft 'Navy' ~more to come~ the country only has 6 major and 4 auxsilary warships, 4 of which are coal fired steam ships- USSPivotAM276.jpg|The joint mine sweeper/mine layer Teeth. HMSAS Immortelle.jpg|The Minesweeper-trawler Dixie. HMS Barcross 1943.jpg|The boom defence ship Miami. Admirable-136.jpg|the minesweeper Defiant. USS Stratford AP-41.jpg|The troop ship General Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson. Wakamiya.jpg|the light seaplane carrier Tallahassee. Government and Politics ''The 2010 presidential poll-'' ''The 2011 national government poll-'' ''The 2012 state government poll-'' Healthcare Leukemia and lung cancer ceased to be a problem after 1998. Education Compulsory schooling from the ages 5 to 17. Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the recent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. Media *'Local and regional Radio' *'National, regonal and local newspapers' *'Local TV' Economy Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy in urban and coal mining districts. 'Agriculture' 'Manufacturing' 'Energy' 94% of the coal mined in the Confederation comes from mines in Chatham County, North Carolina, while the other 3% comes from small quarries in Randolph and Lee counties. 2% is produced in minor pits and quarries across South Carolina. Sports Basketball, football, cycling and baseball also are popular sports in Carolina. 'The leading basketball players are-' #Jacob Beisel #Kimberly Ellison #Hardy Mauro #Ryan Kaminski #Sarah Lochte #Andy Ned Van-Hook #Jake Menezes #Jessica Nespoli #Brady Rhode #Elizabeth Wukie #Rūta Titenis #Brenton Meilutytė #Becky Schmitt #Tony Belch Local imagery Banbury_snow_x1_(2).jpg|The nuclear winter lifted in Carolina during early 1964. Tinker.jpg|Cart horses are still used in some of the more rural parts of the nation. l_da3ha782011100602PM.jpg|Leftover wreckage from the war. Also see: #1962: The Apocalypse #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse) #Radioactive animals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) #A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) #Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse) #Sports (1962: The Apocalypse) #Transport (1962: The Apocalypse) #Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) #The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:USA Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)